Juego de dos
by FlecoRecto
Summary: Matt ha empezado a tener problemas que no quiere admitir con la bebida, con su padre, etc. Pero una persona con la que no mantiene nada en común, le ayudara a salir y a ver el mundo desde una perspectiva muy diferente.
1. Clase de matemáticas

**Clase de Matemáticas**

- Yamato Ishida, ¿tan difícil es que recojas todo esto?-pregunta mi padre enojado.

Sus gritos me perforan la cabeza como si hubiera varias personas gritando al mismo tiempo. Me tapo los oídos tratando de amortiguar el dolor punzante que me causan sus gritos y me balanceo hasta la salida del salón.

- ¿¡Ya has estado bebiendo otra vez!?-pregunta cada vez mas alterado lo que le hace alzar el volumen de la voz para mi desgracia.

Supongo que las bocanadas de aire que expulso me delatan, a parte de mis torpes pasos al caminar.

- ¿¡Qué te tengo dicho!? Nada de fiestas ni de alcohol.-insiste nuevamente y no parece dar señales de querer parar de discutir y sermonearme.- Además, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

Me sujeto la cabeza con fuerza y presiono los oídos que me pitan sin cesar, como no deje de pegar esos gritos me va a estallar la cabeza. Escucho el continuo replicar de mi padre reprendiéndome por haber dejado el salón hecho un asco, por no haber llegado a la hora impuesta y por ir exhalando bocanadas de alcohol. Le ignoro por completo, antes no me llevaba así con él debo admitirlo, pero desde hace un par de años comenta que no soy el mismo. Desde luego que no soy el mismo, he crecido, tengo una vida pero él parece no darse cuenta.

Hoy hace tres años que me escogieron como cantante en la banda musical más famosa del país, debería estar contento pero soy incapaz de pensar con claridad, ni siquiera me tengo en pie. Si, he bebido. He estado en una discoteca bebiendo y celebrando mis amos con la banda.

No puedo aguantar mas los gritos y voces que emplea y clavo en el mi hosca mirada.

- Tengo 16 años, creo que tengo la edad suficiente para beber o irme de juerga si me viene en gana.- le replico con frialdad.

- Mientras estés bajo mi techo yo decidiré cuando tienes edad suficiente.

En ese momento hubo un duelo de miradas, pero no me quedan muchas fuerzas por lo que desvío la mirada y me doy la vuelta dispuesto a dejarlo discutir solo.

- Pues si no tengo edad suficiente para salir tampoco la tengo para recoger todo esto.-apunto mosqueado sin dirigirle una mirada.

Me apoyo en la pared mientras mis pies caminan con dificultad hacia mi habitación, creo que me he pasado un pelin con la bebida pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, no quiero mantener una de las diarias broncas con mi padre a estas horas de la noche y en mi estado, mañana habrá tiempo para más sermones.

- Matt.-ruge mi padre cada vez mas encolerizado.- Regresa aquí y recoge todas tus cosas, ¿¡Me has oído!?

Abro la puerta de la habitación mientras escucho de fondo las replicas de mi padre. Estoy perdiendo la visión por momentos y mis piernas comienzan a flaquear, no sin motivo, me he pasado la noche bailando y bebiendo en la discoteca hasta hace bien poco.

- No te estorban, después de todo tu vida esta en el trabajo y en la oficina.

Los gritos y las replicas de mi padre cesan de golpe, todo se sume en un silencio que agradezco enormemente, es lo mínimo que pedía. Cierro la puesta y me dejo caer sobre la cama sintiendo como la cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas. Si estuviera consciente intuiría que mis frías palabras y mis modales habían dolido a mi padre pero me temo que no puedo coordinar dos ideas con sentido.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de caer profundamente dormido fueron los números rojos de mi reloj digital, 4:43.

- - - - - - - - - - -

El repiqueteo del móvil me saca de mi sueños, gruño por lo bajo. Alzo la mano y cojo el móvil, es la alarma, son las ocho menos cuarto y debería vestirme para asistir al instituto pero siento una fuerte migraña que me aturde la cabeza. A duras penas me levanto de la cama sujetándome la cabeza con las manos debido intenso dolor que me causa despertar de esas maneras.

Salgo a medio vestir de mi cuarto, tampoco me importa mucho, después de todo solo vivo con mi padre y dado que él esta trabajando en esos precisos momentos puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Me paso una mano por los cabellos y con la otra mano me froto un ojo intentando desperezarme del todo. Creo que no voy ha ir, no tengo cuerpo.

"Biiiip, biiiip" suena el vibrador del móvil. Pienso en no cogerlo pero no deja de sonar y algo me dice que tiene que ser importante o mi padre para sermonearme de algo más.

- ¿Si?

- Matt, ¿no me digas que aun sigues durmiendo?-pregunta una voz masculina que me resulta bastante familiar pero me es imposible identificarla.- Vamos, date prisa. Ahh, y hoy tienes ensaño con la banda.

No me da tiempo a replicar, ha colgado. Era Taichi, podría definirlo con dos palabras, impulsivo e hiperactivo. También podrían añadir cabeza hueca pero a pesar de ser un incordio es mi mejor amigo, tiene sus virtudes todo hay que decirlo pero no veo con buenos ojos que me llame a estas horas solo para avisarme de que tengo ensayo. Suspiro, al parecer voy a tener que despejarme del todo si no quiero llegar al instituto con semejante pinta, no es que me importe demasiado pero puesto que soy el famoso vocalista del grupo Teenage Wolves, debo tener algunos principios y saber vestir adecuadamente para no dar una mala imagen.

¿Qué tonterías digo? Todo el mundo tiene una imagen de mí que no es del todo cierta, me toman por un chico "cool" y rebelde, al que le gusta estar solo y no deja que nadie se acerque a él. Muy superficial y altanero, que se emborracha en muchas ocasiones.

Pese a todo eso creo que tengo buen fondo… ¿no? Bag, que más da lo que piensen, estoy harto de las críticas y todas las demás cosas. Me voy a dar una ducha para despejarme, me vendrá bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He llegado tarde, quince minutos tarde para ser concretos. La ducha se me ha alargado más de lo que esperaba, y pese a llegar tarde camino con mi habitual paso desgarbado y lento, no hay prisa. Toco en la puerta de la clase que me toca a primera hora y abro lentamente, la profesora, una mujer de edad avanzada, cuyos cabellos comienzan a clarearse me dirige una severa mirada por la interrupción.

Entro sin reparos, noto que las miradas de muchos están fijas en mí. Muchas estas miradas son de las chicas que suspiran al verme entrar, me revienta que me lo pongan tan fácil últimamente solo por ser el vocalista de mi banda. Debo haber puesto una extraña mueca porque Tai me contempla de manera divertida, no le veo la gracia.

- Señor Ishida, ¿Dónde cree que va?-pregunta la profesora con un deje de enojo.

- A sentarme.-contesto sin contemplaciones señalando y silla al lado de Tai.

Frunce el entrecejo.

- No le he dado permiso para que entre.-ruge cada vez más alterada.

- ¿Entonces me lo da o no?-pregunto sin mucho interés, desde luego no me importa si me echa, me vendría mejor.

La profesora parece rendirse, se sienta en su silla sin apartar la mirada de mí. Levanta la mano y la mueve como si todo aquello le superara, no es para tanto creo yo.

- Siéntese de una vez.

Cuando recupera su aplomo para continuar con la clase se levanta de la silla y continúa explicando unas raíces cuadradas en la pizarra. Todo el mundo parece estar muy concentrado y en silencio, yo me incluyo en lo del silencio pero no en lo concentrado, se me dan bastante bien las matemáticas.

- Esta tarde ensayo.-murmura Tai con sorna en un susurro apenas audible.

Le dirijo una fría mirada, ¿de que va? Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su amplia sonrisa, nunca cambiara y no puedo evitar sonreír negando con la cabeza para mi mismo.

- No hacia falta que me llamases.-le contesto.

- ¿Cómo que no? Siempre acabas durmiéndote después de una fiesta.-contesta como si lo que había dicho fuera una sandez.- Era necesario.

Bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Yagami e Ishida.-dice la profesora a lo que nosotros nos volvemos hacia ella, parece estar contrariada con nuestro comportamiento pero después se le dibuja una sonrisa poco habitual en ella, encarno una ceja sin comprender.- Ishida, puesto que están hablando debo suponer que ya lo saben todo. Salga a la pizarra y finalice esta ecuación.

Señala la ecuación que estaba puesta en la pizarra con la tiza que lleva entre los dedos. No comprendo, ¿lo dirá enserio? Sabe perfectamente lo bien que se me dan estas cosas y que se hacerlo, ¿Por qué me sacara entonces?

Toda la clase esta callada y pendiente de mi, parece ser que la profesora va enserio por lo que me levanto con energía y avanzo hasta llegar a la pizarra. Escucho algunos comentarios apenas audibles como: "Venga Ishida, tu puedes" seguido de unos suspiros de admiración. Supongo que serán las chicas puesto que los chicos no acaban asumiendo que sea el centro de atención para ellas, muy a mi pesar.

Tomo la tiza de su mano y efectúo la ecuación con rapidez, luego dejo la tiza sobre la mesa de la profesora y me vuelvo a mi sitio.

- Muy bien Ishida.-comenta la profesora sin mucha adoración, luego dirige su mirada hacia Tai con un brillo perverso en la mirada.- Ahora usted Yagami.

Mi amigo traga saliva, sabe perfectamente que no será capaz de efectuar la ecuación de al lado con buen resultado. Suspiro, hará el ridículo nuevamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai camina a mi lado enfurruñado y mascullando cosas inteligibles. Como había supuesto no había conseguido sacar la incógnita de la ecuación, la profesora le tenia una manía inigualable y con motivo. Nada más comenzar el curso, Tai estaba jugando su partido diario de futbol cuando en un descuido lanzo la pelota demasiado alta para entrar en la portería y, con tan mala suerte, fue a parar en la espalda de la profesora. Mas tarde supimos que nos daría matemáticas y resulto divertido verlo tan rojo como un tomate el primer día de clase de matemáticas.

- Esa profesora es una resentida.-mascullaba pegando gritos.- Lo del balón paso hace ya, ¿por qué no lo asume y deja de ponerme en ridículo siempre?

No le contesto, lleva quejándose desde que hemos salido por la puerta y me he cansado ya de escucharlo. Paseo la mirada por los alrededores, la gente camina con rapidez dado que era el cambio de clase, unos corrían, otros hablaban y otros, simplemente se quejaban impidiéndome centrarme en otra cosa.

Una chica de cabello rojo intenso capto mi atención. No la había visto antes por el instituto de eso estaba seguro. Caminaba con un porte elegante pero a la vez natural, como ya pocas veces se podía encontrar en una chica, sonreía débilmente, sus finos labios eran de un color carmín encantador, era delgada y sus curvas estaban perfectamente delinéalas. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana intenso y caminaba sola, nadie más parecía percatarse de ella.

- Es la chica nueva.-señalo Tai.

Me gire hacia el, mi amigo intercambiaba miradas entre la chica de cabellos rojizos y yo. Su enojo parecía haberse disipado por completo, cosa que agradecí.

- ¿Nueva?-repetí, no me había enterado y por lo general, entre Tai y yo, yo era siempre el que se enteraba de las cosas antes.

- Si.-asintió Tai.- Se llama Sora, si hubieras venido a la hora lo sabrías. Va nuestra misma clase.

Que novedad, una chica nueva en la clase. Tampoco llamaba mucho mi atención pero algo me impulso a dirigirle otra breve mirada, estaba tan sola, debería estar costándole mucho adaptarse.

- Parece estar muy sola.-dije entrecerrando los ojos mientras la observaba, luego me gire y respondí a mi propio comentario con un breve encogimiento de hombros, que se le iba a hacer.

- Cierto.-admitió Tai dibujándosele una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que yo bien conocía.- Creo que me voy a hacer compañía. Luego nos vemos.

Típico de Tai, se marcho y la saludo con aplomo. La chica sonrío tímidamente y rápidamente comenzaron una conversación animada mientras se marchaban y me dejaban atrás.

No me sorprendía lo mas mínimo, Tai tenia una gran carisma contagiosa y que atraía a las chicas, pero siempre cometía algún fallo para ahuyentarlas cuando se decidía a salir con una. Todo lo contrario a mi, yo prácticamente era frío con todas y me costaba mucho entablar una amistad, de todas formas no lo necesitaba, todas las chicas suspiraban por mí y podía conseguir una con un chasquido de dedos.

¿No os he dicho como es Tai de físico? Taichi tiene el cabello desordenado de color marrón claro y ojos marrones y casi siempre usa el uniforme de colegio, que consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón verde." No gran cosa", no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi comentario.

Al parecer voy a tener que estar solo unas cuantas horas porque la chica nueva y él parecen haber congeniado a la perfección. Me alegro por Tai, haber si encuentra ya alguna chica con la que no cometa alguna de sus estupideces. Pero… si me alegro por el tanto como pienso, ¿Por qué siento algo que me dice lo contrario?

Sacudo la cabeza, a veces podía llegar a ser tan estúpido como Tai.

¿Se me estará pegando?

_Continuará..._


	2. Disputas de crios

**Disputas de críos**

Lluvia genial, me encanta ver llover, lo que no me gusta tanto es sentirla sobre mi. Las tardes de lluvia me las pasaba delante de la ventana tocando alguna de mis canciones con la guitarra y mientras la música fluía por la estancia, la lluvia me relajaba. Ahora, sin embargo me toca acudir a la casa de Jean para ensayar. No me hace ninguna gracia que queréis que os diga, soy algo tradicional en ese sentido y prefiero quedarme en mi casa viendo la lluvia caer.

Si, a casa de Jean. Resulta que él también es muy tradicional y aunque nos ofrecieron un local donde acudir todos los días para el ensayo del grupo, Jean no estuvo de acuerdo, insistía en que siempre habíamos ensayado en su garaje y así seguiría. No me importaba lo mas mínimo el lugar donde tocar mi guitarra, y puesto que los demás componentes del grupo no deseaban perder a uno de los guitarristas accedieron a tocar en su garaje. Me pregunto si sus padres no le dirán nada, después de todo el mío estaría que trinaba.

En eso que llego a la casa de Jean, doy la vuelta a la casa poniendo cuidado en no meterme en uno de los charcos que cubren la acera. Una vez en frente del garaje golpeo con insistencia la puerta de este, he vuelto a llegar tarde y han comenzado sin mí y dado que la música esta algo elevada dudo que me escuchen llegar.

Parece ser que me he equivocado, la música cesa de golpe.

- ¿Habéis escuchado algo?-pregunta una voz masculina simulando ingenuidad, Tai.

¿Tai esta aquí? No se de que me sorprendo, dado que los campos de fútbol están cubiertos por una fina capa de agua ha venido a vernos ensayar.

- No.-responde otra voz con tono divertido que logro identificarla como la de Jean.

- Ah, bueno, entonces seguid.-comenta Tai.

Él y sus bromas. La música comienza de nuevo a sonar ahogando toda posibilidad de que alce la voz y me escuchen. No estoy de humor, la lluvia ha comenzado a apretar y no puedo evitar que se cuele bajo el paraguas.

- ¿Queréis abrid de una vez?-pregunto enojado.

No voy a repetirlo ninguna vez más, si no me abren y siguen con su juego de ignorarme me marcho. La música cesa pero no abren la puerta, esta bien, ellos lo han querido, adiós. En eso que la puerta del garaje se abre. Vaya, han tenido suerte de no pillarme un poco mas lejos porque sino, ni me molesto en regresar.

Cierro el paraguas porque sino no puedo entrar, ¿os preguntareis como es que no puedo entrar? Fácil, no han levantado la puerta del todo, ya sea porque no se cuele la lluvia o porque han tenido la genial idea de que me moje, si es así, no les voy a dar el gusto y entro con rapidez.

Una vez dentro cierran la puerta, sacudo el paraguas con energía y dejo la guitarra sobre una silla cercana. Ummm... ¿Por qué tienen todos la mirada fija en mí? ¿Y esas sonrisas?

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con frialdad, no me gusta las sonrisas que esbozan.

Comenzaron a reírse como si hubiera dicho un chiste. Pongo los ojos en blanco, si fueran otras personas me preguntaría a que vendrían las risas pero tratándose de ellos… cualquier tontería les hace gracia.

Ni me molesto en cortarles el rollo. Mientras ellos siguen con sus risotadas yo voy afinando las cuerdas de la guitarra con el clavijero, tenso y destenso las cuerdas mientras rasgo las cuerdas con la púa hasta comprobar que emite el sonido perfecto.

- Esta bien.-dice Paul, el que toca el bajo, entre jadeos.- Vamos… chicos a ensayar.

Compruebo que el único que no se ríe es Mark, esta mas serio de lo habitual y rápidamente intuyo que ocurre algo. No voy a preguntar, estoy casi seguro que tarde o temprano él mismo lo dirá, no aguanta que los demás no le pregunten que le pasa y si no le preguntan, estalla como una bomba de relojería.

Y así, comenzamos a tocar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Vale, creo que por hoy es suficiente.-declara Paul con firmeza.

Dejo la guitarra sobre la silla de antes, mientras observo como Mark deja las baquetas de mal talante. Jean comienza a hablar, parece realmente contento con nuestro ensayo, me alegro porque hasta dentro de una semana no pienso volver a ensayar, no lo necesito.

- Hoy nos merecemos…

- No.-protesto Mark cortándole de golpe, llevaba toda la tarde de morros detrás de la batería y al parecer había llegado el momento en el que tenia que explotar.

Se el motivo de que este así, o al menos eso creo, se trata por una persona, Sora. Sí, la chica nueva. La verdad, yo al principio también me había sorprendido de haberla visto por allí, lo único que pedía era que no se entrometiese en el ensayo y puesto que la muchacha había permanecido en silencio y atenta no tenia ningún problema en que estuviera allí. Pero Mark no pensaba lo mismo.

- Ella no debería estar aquí.-dijo alzando la voz y señalándola con su dedo índice.

La muchacha se intimido ante la acusación de Mark. Paul movió las manos en ademán tranquilizador.

- Vamos Mark, ella puede estar aquí si es amiga de Tai.-intento persuadirle Paul sonriendo.

Mark se limito a mirarle como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de odio. No se por que pero me da que esto va para largo, paso de movidas y puesto que van a tardar un buen rato en aclarar las cosas me limito a recostar la espalda contra la pared y me meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, así estoy mas cómodo.

- No debería estar aquí. Le estamos avanzando la música que muchas como ella irán a escuchar al concierto. Ella tiene que hacer como todo el mundo, si quiere escucharnos que compre una entrada y vaya a un concierto.- rugió Mark sin dejar de apuntarla con el dedo.

- Mark tío, ¿Qué diablos dices?-pregunto Tai severamente.- La he traído yo, no pasa nada porque os escuche en los ensayos.

- Si, si que pasa.-replico Mark, luego se cruzo de brazos y salio de detrás de la batería.- Si no se va ella, me voy yo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Mark, parecía muy convencido de su decisión de marcharse si no cumplíamos con su requisito de que la chica se marchara. Luego las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica, ella se apresuro a acercarse a Tai y le dijo a media voz:

- Quizás sea mejor que me vaya. No quiero causar problemas.

Tai se volvió hacia ella.

- No, no tienes porque marcharte.-le dijo con voz firme y segura.

Sora le sonrío abiertamente agradeciendo que la defendiera pero ante las miradas de Paul, Jean y Mark se esfumo su sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

- Da igual, quiero irme ya. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo a modo de despedida.

La chica se dio la vuelta y elegantemente salio del garaje, ¿soy yo el único que se a dado cuenta de que se a olvidado el paraguas? Tai no la retuvo, se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una fría mirada a Mark el cual parecía muy contento de que se hubiera marchado.

- ¿De que vas? Solo era una amiga, no hacia falta que fueras tan terco.-le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

Mark abrió enormemente los ojos, su especialidad eran los conflictos y las peleas, le encantaban y Tai le estaba ofreciendo una que no podía dejar pasar. Además su orgullo era mucho para él, no iba a dejarlo como una persona idiota y estúpida.

Tai, pese a ser más pequeño y endeble que el fortachón de Mark no tenía intención de retirarse.

- Me dejáis estar a mi, ¿Por qué no a ella?-pregunto Tai.

- Si, tienes razón. Tal vez es la hora de que tu tampoco vengas.-le replico Mark encarándose a él.

Los otros dos permanecían alejados, sabían lo largo que iba a ser, Tai y Mark siempre estaban discutiendo a la mínima de cambio. Ey, me recuerdan a alguien, si… a mi con Tai en los viejos tiempos y que viejos tiempos.

Jean intenta separarlos. No creo que sea un acto de bondad, le encantaba verlos discutir, creo que más bien los trata de separar porque si se lían a ostia limpia el más perjudicado seria él, o más bien su garaje.

- Ei, Matt.-me saca de mis pensamientos Paul.- Vamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-pregunto desconcertado.

Me señala la salida del garaje mientras se cuelga su guitarra al hombro. El garaje tiembla bajo mis pies. Vale, la pelea ha comenzado. Ummm… creo que me voy tal y como me ofrece Paul.

- ¡Jean! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre allí abajo?-pregunta la voz estridente de su madre.

La cara de este es todo un cuadro, me quedaría a ver como acaba pero, ¿para que? Lo tengo muy visto y me apuesto lo que queráis a que Tai sale perdiendo. Ey, ey, ya se que es mi amigo pero que queréis, él mismo se mete en peleas de las que sabe salir victorioso y yo, simplemente no doy falsas esperanzas.

Escucho pasos descendiendo por la escalera del garaje, la cara de Jean esta como la cera y a unos cuantos metros de él están Mark y Tai revolcándose por el suelo mientras tratan de pegarse el uno al otro.

Buena suerte Tai, le deseo antes de abrir el paraguas y salir del garaje. Paul me espera afuera con una mueca de agotamiento.

- Siempre igual, nunca crecerán.-masculla entre dientes mientras echamos a andar.- Solo lo lamento por la muchacha, parecía buena persona.

- Yo lo lamento por la madre de Jean.-contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

Se para y yo con él, a llegado el momento en el que nuestros caminos hacia nuestras casa se separan.

- Hasta luego tío.-se despide Paul mientras echa a andar en la dirección opuesta a la mía.

- Adiós.

Creo que lo he recogido todo antes de salir, mañana tendré que preguntarle a Jean si me he dejado algo porque tengo la extraña sensación de que se me pasa algo, que extraño. Sacudo la cabeza, la lluvia se cuela bajo el paraguas y me a mojado el pelo, la ropa… todo. Seguramente, cuando entre perdido en casa, mi padre me echara el sermón de que lo dejo todo hecho un asco.

Diviso en el fondo de la calle una figura. Entrecierro los ojos tratando de visualizarla mejor, me acerco con mi habitual paso desgarbado y descubro que es la chica nueva. No tiene paraguas y por eso trata de cubrirse de la lluvia con sus propios brazos. Intuyo que si aun esta por aquí es que al salir del garaje, estuvo meditando la posibilidad de entrar de nuevo en busca de su paraguas. Me parece graciosa la manera en la que trata de evitar que la lluvia la moje, a estas alturas eso es lo que menos debe importarle, debería correr hacia su casa. Se me pasa la idea de dejar que se refugie bajo mi paraguas pero la desecho enseguida, seguramente ella también sea una de mis fans locas.

- Ey, Takenouchi.-la llamo, espero que ese sea su apellido y que Tai no se haya confundido.

La chica se vuelve confusa mientras parpadea continuamente, tratando de evitar que las gotas de lluvia penetren mas en sus ojos, en busca del propietario de la voz que la ha llamado, osease yo.

- ¿Qué haces sin paraguas?-pregunto, es lo único que se me ocurre, ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

- No lo traje.-contesta ella. Su voz es muy dulce y me sonríe como si fuera lo más casual del mundo. Es extraño pero, me gusta la manera en que sonríe, no se lo toma a mal el haber olvidado su paraguas.

Se da la vuelta dispuesta a continuar andando. Lo admito, me sorprendo de que pase de mí de esa manera. Puede que la chica sea distinta a las demás, me encojo de hombros. Son todas iguales.

- Espera, no te vayas así. Vente conmigo.-le ofrezco sitio bajo mi paraguas.

Se que he dicho que no lo haría pero algo me dice que no me equivoco al ampararla. Ella se da la vuelta y me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos avellana como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

- Vamos.-le apremio, quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa.- Tenemos el mismo camino, ¿no?

- Supongo.-contesta ella sonriendo débilmente.

Se coloca a mi lado bajo el paraguas. Es demasiado pequeño para dos personas pero eso es mejor que nada y ella no parece estar disgustada. Tampoco da señales de querer entablar conversación, mejor, no tengo ganas de entretenerla durante el breve trayecto.

- No te tomes muy enserio el comportamiento de Mark.-sugiero de forma casual recordando como me peleaba yo con Tai cuando eramos pequeños, esbozo una sonrisa al recordarlo.- Aun somos unos crios.

- ¿Tu también?-pregunta la chica con un tono divertido en la voz.

Se ríe con su risa cantarina. ¿Se esta riendo de mi? No se como tomármelo a decir verdad pero al ver como ella me contempla y me sonríe no creo que lo haya dicho con mala intención.

- Si, que se le va a hacer.-contesto empleando un tono pícaro que creo que esta demás pero que la chica parece tomárselo a bien. Luego recupero la compostura y añado-: Yamato Ishida, Matt.

La chica deja de reírse y por primera vez me mira directamente a los ojos, se que no tiene mucha importancia pero muy pocas personas se atreven a mirarme a los ojos y sostenerme la mirada, ella sin embargo lo hace, cosa que me descoloca un poco.

- Sora Takenouchi.

_Continuará…_


	3. Carcasa de chico Cool

**La carcasa de chico "Cool"**

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-vuelve a preguntar Tai.

Lleva todo el trayecto, desde que nos hemos encontrado por el camino, hablando de su paliza con Mark. Creo que fantasea mas que cuenta. Si, si muy bonito pero nuevamente él mismo ha salido perdiendo, aunque no tanto como me pensaba. Nada más verlo de lejos he comprobado que tiene una pequeña brecha en la mejilla que ayer no tenia.

Hoy esta algo mas despejado que ayer por la tarde pero el cielo amenaza con volver a llover, por eso no me he ido en moto al instituto, por eso y porque no quiero montar un revuelo.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunta Tai algo mosqueado.

- Sí, claro que te estoy escuchando.-respondo secamente.- Es imposible no escucharte cuando no dejas de hablar.

Me dirige una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y bien?-sigue insistiendo.

Suspiro resignado, hasta que no conteste a sus preguntas no dejara de avasallarme, muy a mi pesar. Me gustaría contestarle pero me he perdido, no se si sigue hablando de la supuesta tunda que le a dado a Mark, o del grupo, o muchas mas cosas a las que no he prestado atención.

- ¿Y bien que?-pregunto.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Le dirijo una mirada interrogante, ¿pero de que va? Nunca lo espero cuando se mete en una de sus peleas, ¿a que vendrá esto ahora? Se las puede apañar perfectamente para llegar a su casa sin mi ayuda, o eso creo.

- ¿De que me hablas?-pregunto exasperado.- Nunca te espero cuando te metes en problemas.

Estoy algo susceptible, lo se. Pero es que ayer, nada mas llegar a casa me encuentro a mi padre tirado en el sofá, sin haber preparado su cena, sin conectar la televisión, simplemente estaba en el sofá descansando. Se que para vosotros puede ser lo mas normal del mundo pero en el caso de mi padre no es normal. Algo le ocurre, lo se. Nunca se tumba en el sofá si no es para ver la televisión, cosa que pocas veces hace. Allí se paso cerca de una hora, luego se levanto, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró. Ni siquiera me echo el sermón por haber dejado todo el piso echo un asco por la lluvia, que conste que no es mi culpa que hubiera llovido, quizás lo había comprendido. Pero no… se que puede no tener importancia pero algo me dice que no es como quiero creer. ¿Habré echo algo mal? Vale, vale, algo mal que no haya echo antes quiero decir. Pero él mismo me lo negó, ¿entonces…?

"Padre, ¿ocurre algo?"

Se limito a negarme con la cabeza.

Pero volvamos al tema que nos concierne ahora. Tai parece caer en la cuenta de lo que digo es cierto, conociéndolo no creo que deje hay la cosa, se inventara algo.

- Pues deberías. Al menos podrías haberte puesto de mi parte, ¿no?-me recrimina.

- Si, podría.

Me mira como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara que no hubiese visto antes, ¿un bicho? ¿Qué demonios hace? Me esta poniendo nervioso. Parece encontrar el supuesto bicho que adorna mi cara por la manera en que me mira.

- Matt, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunta inseguro.

Estoy tentado de contestarle de manera brusca y cortante pero solo servirá para que pregunte mas. Además… es mi amigo, se preocupa por mí. Lo que no tengo tan claro es como a sabido que ocurría algo, si es que el estado anormal de mi padre se le puede llamar algo. Esbozo una sonrisa, es Tai, nos conocemos desde pequeños si él no sabe si estoy alegre, triste, enfadado, decaído, ¿Quién lo iba a saber?

Niego con la cabeza, se encubrir muy bien mis "problemas" pero siendo Tai, quizás algo en mi tono de voz pueda hacer que sospeche.

- ¿Seguro?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras sonrío para confirmárselo del todo. Emite un suspiro, parece darse por vencido. Se calla y no vuelve a hablar. Seguramente piense que no le estoy contando toda la verdad y se sienta algo ofendido, se que puedo confiar en él plenamente, bueno dejémoslo en casi plenamente, pero no creo que le interese saber el estado de animo de mi padre.

Agg, me estoy formando paranoias yo solo.

De repente Tai comienza a mover los brazos enérgicamente. Alzo la mirada intrigado y descubro que a unos cuantos metros se encuentra la chica nueva, Sora. Camina con paso apresurado y despreocupado, no nos ha visto, cosa rara porque todo el mundo se ha quedado mirándonos. Será estúpido este Tai. Y para colmo se pone a gritar, ladeo la cabeza algo avergonzado mientras me río por lo bajo, me causa gracia. Debo admitirlo, aun somos unos críos.

- ¡Sora! ¡Sora!

Al cabo de unos milisegundos la chica se da la vuelta y nos mira algo desconcertada, ¿sentirá la misma vergüenza que yo? Probablemente. Pero me he equivocado nuevamente, la chica sonríe ampliamente y alza su mano para saludarnos. ¿Hola? ¿Es Tai en versión chica? Suspiro, no dejara de sorprenderme.

Ayer por la tarde, a pesar de haber dicho que no le daría conversación estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Y no le daba conversación de manera consciente, me salía espontáneamente. Nunca me había pasado aquello, normalmente tenia que pensar el tema del que quería hablar antes de comenzar a hablar, pero con ella no tenia que hacerlo, me salía solo. Exceptuando algunos casos concretos, claro esta. En definitiva pude comprobar con aquella mini conversación me sentía muy a gusto con ella, podía expresarme con total naturalidad y no tener que actuar como el chico frío y cool. Pero quizás sea algo preanticipado, ya se vera.

Hoy puedo fijarme mas detenidamente en su figura, la falda verde le queda perfectamente ceñida a la cintura y muestra sus delgadas y frágiles piernas, no, perdón, a pesar de ser delgadas y perfectas tienen un tono atlético, debe hacer gimnasia. Su camiseta del mismo color que la falda la luce con elegancia y un porte que raras veces he visto. Sus cabellos rojizos le caen suavemente sobre los hombros mientras un mechón de estos tapa levemente su frente. Lo que mas llama mi atención son sus ojos del color de la avellana ¿Suena raro verdad? Un chico famoso fijándose en los ojos de una simple muchacha, pero así es, ese color me encanta.

- Hola Takenouchi.-saluda Tai cuando llegamos a su altura.

- Hola Yagami.-saluda esbozando una sonrisa, luego fija su mirada en mi pero no dice nada, más bien no le da tiempo a decir nada porque Tai se le adelanta.

- Este es Ishida Yamato, mi amigo.-nos presenta.- Ella Takenouchi Sora. Es muy antipático y creído, te lo aviso.

Él también me puede describir con dos palabras, no me enfado, no me importa solo me limito a dirigirle una mirada asesina a Tai el cual sonríe con picardía. Sora me sonríe.

- Pues yo lo tenía por todo lo contrario.-contesta para mi asombro.

¿No soy creído ni antipático para ella? Bueno me da igual, lo sorprendente es la cara que se le ha quedado a Tai al ver sus palabras contradecidas por la misma Sora. Sacude la cabeza y se recompone. El tiro le ha salido por la culata, debería saberlo ya, todas las chicas me prefieren, modestia a parte, no me gusta que sean tan fáciles.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?-pregunta Tai asombrado, luego cae en la cuenta de que ayer nos vimos en el ensayo.- Bueno, de ayer en el ensayo supongo.

- Supones bien.-contesto mientras vuelvo a reanudar la marcha.

A este paso se me va a hacer tarde de nuevo y no quiero más retrasos, ni broncas. Tai echa a correr tras mis pasos y Sora ha decidido ir con nosotros. Se colocan a ambos lados. De repente me fijo en la cara de Sora, ha cambiado, parece estar preocupada por algo por la manera en la que se muerde el labio inferior.

- Tai… esa brecha en tu mejilla…

- ¿Cuál?-pregunta desconcertado, es obvio que se le a olvidado por completo.- Ahh, vale, no te preocupes solo es un rasguño.

No parece muy convencida, desde luego Tai no es el mejor mentiroso del mundo ni de lejos, pero esboza una media sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato la conversación fluye nuevamente, esta vez me molesto en hablar, me parece interesante. Hablan de los grupos musicales mas importantes del momento, de los Teenage Wolves entre otros.

Y entre conversación y conversación llegamos al instituto antes de lo previsto.

- ¡Ahhh! Matt Ishida.-grita alguien, deduzco por la voz que tiene que ser una chica.

Las demás muchachas que están por los alrededores la corean. Oh no, se lo que viene ahora y es que estaba tan metido en la conversación que no me he dado cuenta de que estábamos llegando antes de que sonara la campana. ¿Qué que ocurre? Pues que antes de que suene la campana las muchachas están fuera de las clases y se lanzan en pelotón a por un autógrafo, cita o cualquier cosa. Por eso me gusta llegar cinco minutos después de que toque, al parecer voy a tener que aguantarlo.

Tai bufa por lo bajo, también sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Sora, por el contrario, parpadea confusa sin apartar su mirada extrañada de todas las chicas que se dirigen hacia nosotros. Tai le hace un gesto para que le siga, no vale la pena permanecer aquí.

Por una vez en mi vida lo envidio, la facilidad que tiene para pasar desapercibido y escabullirse de todo el pelotón. Maldita sea la hora en que me metí a vocalista en el grupo. No, me corrijo; me encanta mi grupo lo que no me gusta son todas estas fans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai se abre paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al "Hall" del instituto. De vez en cuando alguna que otra chica les pegan codazos sin querer en su intento de acercarse a Yamato Ishida.

- Están locas.-murmura Tai con un suspiro resignado cuando consigue salir.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Sora desconcertada.- ¿Por qué venían todas esas chicas?

El chico le dirige una mirada cansada.

- Iban a por Matt.-le corrige.

Sora le mira desconcertada. Sus ojos color avellana se clavan en los de Tai con una mirada insiquisidora.

- Es Matt.-le contesta él como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.- Todas las chicas van detrás del vocalista y guitarrista de Teenage Wolves.

- ¿Por ser famoso?-pregunta Sora la cual comienza a comprender el gran ego que influye Matt sobre las chicas.

- Por ser famoso, guapo, vestir bien, ser un chico cool y permanecer indiferente a todas.- asiente con la cabeza.- Las vuelve locas.

Sora sacude la cabeza y vuelve la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Matt rodeado por las muchachas.

- Parece agobiado.-comento Sora en voz alta mientras alzaba una ceja.

Se oye un chistido.

- Lo que parece es encantado con su fama y por tener en la mano a todas las chicas del instituto.-comenta Tai volviendo la mirada hacia Matt para asegurarse mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Míralo, esta muy calmado. Tiene su misma carcasa de chico cool de siempre. Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

El muchacho comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su clase lentamente esperando a que Sora lo siguiera, luego al ver que esta seguía mirando a través del cristal todo el pelotón de muchachas suspiro y continúo subiendo él solo.

Sora contemplo unos momentos mas aquella escena, desde luego Matt mantenía su misma expresión de calma y serenidad de siempre pero dudaba que alguien quisiera vivir de aquella manera. Todas las muchachas le querían por el mero hecho de ser famoso, nada más. "Debe ser muy duro que solo te quieran para eso" pensó dubitativa. "¿Será por eso que tiene esa carcasa de chico cool? ¿Para aislarse de todo el mundo exterior?"

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

_Continuará…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Vacaciones por lo que tardare una o dos semanas en actualizar:S  
_


	4. Mi esencia

**Mi esencia**

Pufff... me ha costado lo mío salir de todo el gentío que me rodeaba, desde luego no ha sido fácil. Ahora que lo pienso, son mas de la siete de la mañana, oh no, de nuevo llego tarde a clase y eso que había venido antes para que no sucediera esto mismo. Siempre igual de histéricas todas las chicas del instituto, suspiro resignado, podrían dejarme en paz es lo único que pido, se que puedo llegar a ser algo arisco y agrio con todo el mundo pero si tan solo hicieran lo que les pido otro gallo cantaría o no, quien sabe.

Por ahora lo que tengo que hacer es centrarme en la clase, en el presente y olvidarme de todo lo dispensable, como habitualmente. Toco suavemente en la puerta a lo que las voces de todos mis compañeros de clase cesan y se escucha el: "adelante" del profesor, creo que ya sabe que soy yo por su tono de voz. Abro la puerta, de nuevo el profesor frunce el ceño levemente por mi retraso.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto con voz indiferente.

- Se puede llegar antes.-me contesta un tanto agrio.

No estoy de humor si quiere dejarme pasar que lo haga y si no me marcho, después de todo mi propósito era llegar a tiempo a la clase y ya que no ha sido posible me da igual asistir o no, mi futuro es ser cantante y vivir de ello.

- Pase y procure no llegar tarde.-me contesta haciendo un gesto para que entre.

- Lo haría si me dejaran.-musito para mi mismo mientras me abro paso entre la fila de mesas.

Descubro que Sora esta mirándome atentamente, sus ojos brillan como de costumbre, parece haber escuchado mi ultimo comentario pese a haberlo dicho lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo escuchara. ¿Es lastima lo que veo en sus ojos? Odio que sientan lastima por mi, y por otro lado, ninguna chica me mira con cara de lastima. Ladeo el rostro contrariado y me apresuro a tomar asiento junto a Taichi que me mira algo aburrido, esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Después de la clase el profesor me retiene antes de que pueda salir por la puerta.

- Ishida me gustaría hablar contigo, si hace el favor.- me dice.

No tengo ganas de escuchar el mismo sermón de siempre, "como no te esfuerces vas a suspender y los estudios son muy importantes para tu futuro" Ya me lo se de sobra, lo que todos los profesores no parecen entender es que mi futuro es la música y con saber los conceptos básicos de música voy sobrado. El trimestre pasado me quedaron cinco y no mas por los pelos y este trimestre, el definitivo, se que me van a quedar mas y que voy a repetir, lo tengo perfectamente asumido. Pese a todo eso me siento en la silla de enfrente del profesor dispuesto a oírle pero no a escucharle con mi atención.

Espera a que todos salgan de la clase para comenzar con su discurso, muy caballeroso por su parte ya que la mayoría de profesores se limitan a decírmelo a la cara y delante de todo el mundo. Aunque si ya lo han echo todos una vez mas no me importa, no van a escuchar nada que ya no sepan.

- Yamato, ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta para mi asombro.

Ninguno de los otros profesores han comenzado un sermón con esas palabras, mi semblante sereno y serio no le da a entender que no le comprendo por lo que pregunto:

- ¿De que?

- Sus estudios.-comenta como si fuera obvio, ya comienza a tomar su curso el sermón y toda mi atención se disipa por completo.- Has bajado relativamente comparándote con otros años, ¿Qué te ocurre para dar este tremendo bajón?

- Nada.

Suspira, debería saber que es inútil pero continua y sus palabras parecen ser sinceras:

- Se que puedes llegar a sacar mucha mas nota, solo con proponértelo.- luego cambia de tema radicalmente.- ¿Es por el grupo de música verdad? Te quita demasiado tiempo, si tan solo dedicaras una hora a…

No puedo contenerme, no quiero que me sermone, ya tengo a mi padre para eso y no puede juzgar lo que hago con el grupo o lo que dejo de hacer, mis estudios no tienen nada que ver con el grupo, se separar las cosas.

- Usted no tiene derecho a acusar al grupo como principal decadencia de mis notas, no tiene nada que ver. No entiende nada, déjenme en paz. Se lo que hago con mis estudios, esto es cosa mía.

Me doy la vuelta, comprendo que nada de lo que pueda decir a continuación pueda interesarme ni captar mi interés. Antes de salir de la clase y cerrar la puerta bruscamente escucho murmurar al profesor:

- Pues no parece que sepas lo que haces.

La ira circula por mi interior, no soporto que se hable mal del grupo ya que es la única cosa que me satisface en la vida, todo lo demás me da igual. Bufo encolerizado mientras calmo mis nervios, después de todo, casi todo el mundo me sermonea con lo mismo.

- Yamato.

Escucho como una voz musical y dulce murmura mi nombre con cierto pánico. Al lado de la puerta se encuentra Sora, debe haber escuchado toda la conversación que hemos mantenido. Encarno una ceja sin comprender que hace allí.

- El profesor tiene razón…

- No me hagas reír.-le replico antes de que pueda continuar mientras le dirijo una mirada entre divertida y hosca.

Duda, abre la boca dispuesta a contestar pero la vuelve a cerrar. Bien, será mejor que me apresure para llegar a la próxima clase. Me doy la vuelta decidido.

- Espera. Déjame terminar.

La chica sigue allí, le miro evaluadoramente calculando con la mirada cuanto tiempo me va a llevar esta conversación. No creo que sepa mucho más de mí que el profesor, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que el profesor me conozca lo suficiente. Su mirada es firme y segura, no le tiembla la voz al declarar:

- Me gustaría ayudarte.

Espera que creo que no he escuchado bien, ¿quiere ayudarme? ¿A que si puede saberse? Me sostiene la mirada con decisión, aplaudo interiormente su coraje, cualquier otra en su lugar me habría dado la razón y me seguiría la corriente con tal de que me cayera bien, pero ella no, sigue allí de pie esperando mi contestación pese a que el halo de indiferencia y superficialidad que me rodea no le hace mella. Esta chica consigue sorprenderme con sus salidas.

- Perdona, ¿a que?-le pregunto con algo de desdén.

- A ser tú mismo.

Vale, ha conseguido descolocarme del todo. Tomo aire y le dirijo una mirada divertida, esta chica consigue captar mi interés, ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Espero a que continúe mientras contemplo como va sintiéndose mas segura de las palabras que emplea con aplomo y decisión.

- Te escondes bajo esa capa de suficiencia y frialdad porque la vida te ha tratado mal, un conflicto familiar, un mal de amores, un destino fallido, todo vale.

- No tengo nada de que esconderme.-afirmo con desgana.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras me dedica una cálida sonrisa.

- Eso no es verdad, eso es lo que tu quieres creer pero en el fondo sabes que no. Todos los adolescentes te tienen como un ídolo por tu forma de ser tan inalcanzable a la vez que les impones cierto temor y respecto, y todos los profesores y padres te sermonean con las mismas cosas de siempre que ya sabes. Todo este mundo de aburre por su monotonía y piensas que ya no hay nada que pueda interesarte por que lo sabes todo, o lo crees saber como es el caso. Y tu tan solo quieres espacio y que te dejen a tu aire, tan solo eso.

Algo en mi interior se estremece, ¿es posible que me comprenda? No sabe de lo que habla o quizás es que mi fuero interno se a asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo de que alguien conozca mi forma de pensar, eso es completamente imposible. Esta chica nueva… va a conseguir confundirme con sus palabras como nadie lo a echo. No le voy a dar el gusto de admitir que lleva algo de razón.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y contesto:

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

Y con más dureza de la debida aclaro:

- Déjame en paz.

Me mira como si mis palabras no fueran las que habría esperado escuchar, veo en sus ojos que la dureza y frialdad de mis palabras le ha dolido aunque lo quiera negar. Sus ojos del color de la avellana se cierran lentamente asimilando mis rudas palabras y luego se vuelven a abrir mostrándome menos luz en sus ojos, de hecho parece haberse apagado. Asiente con la cabeza y elegantemente se la vuelta y se marcha.

Ahora mismo estoy realmente confundido cosa poco habitual en mí, creo que una copa me vendrá a las mil maravillas mientras asimilo todo lo ocurrido con más calma. En los ojos transparentes de la muchacha me he visto reflejado, me he sorprendido de contemplarme como un monstruo, por lo general se leer los sentimientos que cruzan por las personas, siempre acierto pero lo que veo en ella me descoloca por completo. Indiferencia hacia mi, hacia mi que soy Yamato Ishida, no comprendo y tampoco me paro a pensarlo, si ella me ve como el mostruo que he visto reflejado en sus ojos alla ella, no le obligo a nada y tampoco he dicho nada que no debiese. Ahora lo unico que deseo es olvidar por completo esta extraña conversacion que "casi" logra tocar mi fibra interior, todo a sido una especulacion y mis labios se curvan en una extraña mueca, soy un lobo solitario.

Por lo tanto tomo el camino contrario al de Sora y siento como parte de mi esencia se queda atrás, es una sensación sumamente extraña que pronto ahogaré con la bebida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Siempre es así.

La chica se da la vuelta sorprendida, no esperaba que Matt la siguiese después de sus directas y frías palabras, pero al girarse contempla a Tai en lugar de Matt. Le sonríe con desgana, había echo con Yamato lo que creía conveniente, era perfectamente consciente de una negativa por parte de Matt ante su discurso pero no esperaba que la indiferencia ahogara sus palabras y le llegara a superar, estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando le había dicho que la dejase en paz pero sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo le habían echo cambiar de parecer, no llegaba a comprender el porque pero ya estaba echo. Y mientras se alejaba de él sentía como todas las conversaciones y la buena impresión de Matt se desvanecian por completo para fastidio suyo.

- ¿Como dices?-pregunta Sora.

- Matt, siempre es así, no se lo tomes en cuenta.

Les había escuchado. Desde luego no lo iba a tomar mas enserio de lo debido, actuaria como él había pedido, lo dejaría en paz. Después de todo tenia otras cosas en las que pensar.

- Ya, lo se.-admite, luego le dedica una amplia sonrisa con la que le da a entender que todo eso quedaba atrás.- ¿Nos vamos a la siguiente clase?

Tai, pese a no conocerla lo suficiente es consciente de que puede que su nueva amiga no exprese sus pensamientos tal y como lo dice, pero la sonrisa y los ojos del color de la avellana de esta le aseguran que todo estaba perfectamente. Le corresponde a su sonrisa.

Y mientras camina hacia la siguiente clase nota como parte de su ser se a quedado atrás, no sabe con que o porque, solo se siente distinta. La persona con la que se a quedado parte de ella es...

**...Matt.**

_Continuará..._


	5. La sombra de Tai

**La sombra de Tai**

El sol despunta y se filtra a través de las cortinas de mi habitación, me froto los ojos con las manos, soy incapaz de ver con nitidez el techo de mi habitación. Me incorporo a duras penas sobre mi cama mientras mi visión se va haciendo mas nítida por momentos y puedo comprobar que esta echa una leonera, como no.

- Por fin has despertado.-musita una voz a mi lado.

Me ladeo sorprendido de no haber notado la presencia de alguien en la estancia nada mas despertarme aunque no se de que me sorprendo, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como he llegado hasta aquí, supongo que he vuelto a beber mas de la cuenta y mis sentidos aun no están agudizados del todo.

Tai esta sentado en la silla del escritorio y toca mis cosas con desgana mientras me dirige una mirada aburrida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con algo de frialdad.

- Ver que tal te encuentras, ¿te parece poco?-me replica ante mi tono de voz.- Cuando no asististe a clase supuse que te habrías marchado a beber y no me equivoque. Te buscamos y te encontramos ridiculizándote ante una camarera del bar de la esquina, da gracias a que te encontramos y te traje de vuelta.

Curvo los labios dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, el concepto que tiene él sobre ponerme en ridículo frente a alguna chica en nuestro idioma es ligar, bueno mas bien mi idioma ya que no me hace falta muchas tácticas para seducir a una mujer. No consigo recordarlo de todas formas. Hay varias cosas que no me cuadran, una es el echo de que mi padre no se haya puesto echo una furia y no me haya avasallado con sus replicas y sermones de siempre nada mas verme entrar por la puerta, cosa extraña en él y la otra es que Taichi emplea el plural continuamente.

- ¿Buscamos?

- Sí, Sora y yo.-responde, pero no parece darle mucha importancia ya que vuelve a la carga con que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo no estaría donde estoy ahora mismo, le ignoro por completo.

Sora, ahora recuerdo. Esa chica que casi consigue descolocarme por completo me ha visto en mi estado ebrio y "galán" con una camarera, es extraño pero me divierte la idea de haber visto su cara de incredulidad. Ahora el tema importante es mi padre.

- ¿Y mi padre?-pregunto cortándole su largo discurso sobre su echo heroico.

Tai parece contrariado, ha notado que no pongo interés en lo que esta diciendo, que ni tan solo le escucho y bufa resignado sin tomárselo en cuenta. Desde luego en algunas ocasiones, tengo que admitirlo, Tai es un verdadero amigo y poca gente soportaría estar con una persona adusta y fría, que alardea de suficiencia.

- Esta en el salón con unos impresos.-contesta finalmente, luego parece haber caído en algo que se le había pasado por alto y continua-: Se que suena un tanto raro, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre no ha rechistado al verte entrar tan ebrio como ibas.

Encarno una ceja sorprendido, imposible que no haya comentado nada cuando la otra noche me recriminaba por haber estado de fiesta hasta altas horas de la mañana. Taichi parece igual de sorprendido que yo, me encojo de hombros, no habrá querido formar el espectáculo en presencia de gente supongo, no quiere decir que no me libre esta vez.

Busco el reloj de mi mesita con la mirada, las siete y media de la tarde. Bueno, no he llegado muy tarde. Contemplo como Tai cruza los brazos en el respaldo de la silla y apoya la cabeza en ellos con gesto dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?

Se que cuando adopta ese rostro es que tiene algo que decir pero no esta seguro de contármelo.

- No nada.-contesta como si no tuviera importancia, luego se contradice-: Os escuche hablando a Sora y a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, obvio, Tai es tan predecible algunas veces.

- Sí.-admito sin contemplaciones, no se a donde quiere ir a parar pero no creo que lo haya dicho sin motivo alguno.- ¿Y?

Esta dudoso, duda entre seguir hablando o callarse, creo que lo ultimo es la mejor opción pero claro, yo no soy él.

- No se que te ocurre últimamente pero no lo pagues con ella, tan solo quería ayudarte.-dice rápidamente.

Me vuelvo hacia el para clavar mi fría mirada en él. Si, estoy algo anonadado, Tai siempre se pone de mi lado en todos los asuntos y me extraña que se ponga de lado de Sora, además, ¿Qué le ha dado a todo el mundo con que me pasa algo? Que yo sepa estoy perfectamente, suspiro resignado.

- No me ocurre nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.- replico con sorna.

- No me preocupo por ti, tu no dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti por muy mal que te vaya.-me replica.- Es por Sora, no se merece que le hables de esa manera, tan solo quería ayudarte.

Genial, deberia ofenderme pero ni me va ni me viene. Esto me recuerda a las discusiones de parejas en las cada uno tiene una opinión distinta y no llegan nunca a ningún acuerdo. Se me esfuma la sonrisa.

- Pero es que yo no necesito ayuda, nadie se la ha pedido.

Frunce el ceño.

- Lo ves, y lo vuelves a hacer.

- ¿Hacer que?-pregunto algo mosqueado.

- No dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti.-me contesta como si fuera obvio.

- No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, ya lo hago yo.

- No, no lo haces.- contesta bruscamente.

Suspiro de nuevo, de nada me va a servir replicarle, va a seguir insistiendo así que desisto. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos son más broncas y peleas. Tai parece realmente contrariado y enojado conmigo, no tiene porque, tampoco le dije nada a la chica que no debiese además, ¿desde cuando era su protector?

- Esta bien, dejémoslo.-contesto con tal de apaciguar los ánimos.- De todas formas no creo que se lo haya tomado enserio.

Alza una ceja mostrando su duda. Puedo contestarle de manera cortante pero no me conviene así que tomo una bocanada de aire y contesto:

- Prometo que no volveré a hablarle de esa forma ¿Así mejor?

Se piensa mi propuesta, la verdad no se que tiene que pensarse pero bueno. Me mira seriamente a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos que delaten que mis palabras son meras especulaciones, finalmente parece complacido y asiente con la cabeza volviendo a mostrar su jovial sonrisa de siempre. Pero rápidamente se le borra del rostro.

- Matt, sabes que no lo digo solo por ella, ¿verdad?-pregunta mostrando una seriedad que nunca he visto en él.

- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto desconcertado, he dicho lo que quería oír, ¿no?

- Que no es solo con ella con la que te comportas de esa manera tan distante y altanera, es con todos.-me explica.

Me doy la vuelta, es mi manera de ser y él ya sabe como soy y dado que siempre he sido el mismo… ¿a que viene esto?

- Sabes que me puedes confiar lo que sea. Soy tu amigo y para eso estoy.-continua diciendo seriamente.

Comienzo a pensar que todo esto es una estratagema de Tai para burlarse de mi, sonrío complacido, ha conseguido pillarme con la guarida baja. Pero a él no parece hacerle mucha gracia ya que me sigue mirando seriamente a los ojos, dice la verdad. Suspiro, claro que se que puedo contar con él, de echo lo haría si tuviera algo que contarle.

- Lo se Tai.-respondo sinceramente y dedicándole una sonrisa.

_"Biiip, biiip, biiip"_ Un SMS, el ruido de este corta toda la conversacion, tomo el movil y observo:

_"Ya te echo de menos,_

_últimamente no te veo._

_Deberíamos quedar, _

_¿Que te parece este sabado?_

_Hasta el sabado entonces._

_Besos, te quiero."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nada, ni una replica ante mi salida furtiva del instituto, ni un sermon por la cojorza que he pillado, ni siquiera se limita de dirigirme una mirada de reprobacion ante mi comportamiento. Solamente lee el periodico y efectua algunas cuentas de su trabajo. Inseguro camino haciendo ruido por su lado para hacer notar mi presencia pero mi padre se limita a mirarme y volver a centrar su mirada en las hojas de papel. ¿Hola? ¿Que ocurre aqui? Tai ya se ha marchado hace un rato y mi padre es consciente de ello, ¿donde esta la reprimenda? No es que la eche de menos pero si me parece sumamente extraño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Educación física, mi asignatura favorita después de música dado que no tengo que esforzarme demasiado para alcanzar una buena nota. Salimos de los vestuarios y avanzamos hasta la pista de atletismo donde el profesor nos espera pacientemente. Las chicas aun no han llegado, lo mismo de siempre, no me explico como pueden tardar tanto en cambiarse de ropa, suspiro, tampoco me interesa y rápidamente me pongo a hacer flexiones para calentar.

- Venga todos ha hacer flexiones, tenemos que calentar antes de hacer nada.- repite una y otra vez el profesor captando la atención de todos con las palmas de las manos.- Muy bien Ishida sigue así, Yagami podrías parecerte más a él en eso, ¿no?

Tai refunfuña por lo bajo, el siempre es el que mas destaca en la educación física y el que sobresale en el futbol y detesta que alguien le supere aunque sea yo y trate de disimularlo, yo lo se. Además por mucho que diga y por mucho que me pese, el juega mucho mejor que yo, eso claro esta, no voy a admitirlo en voz alta. Lo doy por sabido y punto.

Después de unos minutos calentando el profesor anuncia un partido de futbol chicos contra chicas. Río interiormente, esto va a ser sumamente fácil. Me incorporo el último y noto como una mirada esta clavada en mí, me giro involuntariamente y descubro como unos ojos del color de la avellana están fijos en mi, Sora. Rápidamente desvía la mirada y finge no haberme visto, curvo los labios en una mueca divertida, me resulta graciosa la manera en que se ha ruborizado levemente al entrecruzar nuestras miradas.

Vale, lo admito, nos han dado una paliza pero hemos ganado. Sora ha sido la que ha llevado el control del balón en casi todo el partido, casi parecía profesional pero no superaba a Tai, la persona que lo supere debe ser un profesional. Para mi sorpresa Tai no parece enfadado por el fracaso tan estrepitoso de nuestro equipo y la posibilidad de que alguien le haga sombra, al contrario, luce una gran sonrisa que me desconcierta del todo pero no pregunto el motivo.

- Espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo.- me pide alejándose de mi.

No le espero, que me busque en los vestuarios. No tarda en aparecer y mientras se cambia de ropa y se asea me explica que le a propuesto a Sora entrar en el equipo de futbol del instituto y que le ha dicho que se lo pensara, y dado que al profesor le a parecido genial que una chica entre en un grupo de futbol, no había ningún inconveniente.

- Si la tenemos en el equipo arrasaremos.-comenta emocionado.

- Bien por vosotros.-finjo interés.

Salimos de los vestuarios y nos encaminamos a casa, las clases han finalizado. He conseguido asistir a todas sin interrupciones como el otro día.

- ¡Sora!-exclama de repente Tai moviendo el brazo.

La chica esta a las afueras del instituto y esta apunto de coger un coche que la espera en frente, ante la llamada de Taichi la chica lo saluda dedicándole una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos refulgen nuevamente. Luego se monta y se desaparece entre el trafico de las calles. Algo no encaja, algo me sorprende nuevamente en la chica.

No me ha mirado.

_Continuará…_


End file.
